legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Sasuke Uchiha
Sasuke Uchiha (うちはサスケ, Uchiha Sasuke) is one of the last surviving members of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan. After his older brother, Itachi, slaughtered their clan, Sasuke made it his mission in life to avenge them by killing Itachi. He is added to Team 7 upon becoming a ninja and, through competition with his rival and best friend, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke starts developing his skills. Dissatisfied with his progress, he defects from Konoha so that he can acquire the strength needed to have his revenge. His years of seeking vengeance become increasingly demanding, irrational and isolates him from others, leading him to become an international criminal. After proving instrumental in ending the Fourth Shinobi World War and being happily redeemed by Naruto, Sasuke decides to return to Konoha and dedicates his life to help protect the village and its inhabitants. LOTM: Weirdmageddon Ultimate Story Sasuke made his first appearance in Ultimate Story 3. Before the Shaman Emperor could inflict the Rifter, Sasuke's entire world was engulfed in a Dark shroud, reducing Sasuke and his classmates into powerless children. He and his classmates were put down by a lot of the grown ups and they had to endure this belittlement for many years, with Naruto receiving the brunt of this torment. Sasuke, however, was hardly shown any mercy or kindness as he was reviled for being from a snubbed clan as well as his own past actions. His hatred towards the people intensified a lot more than ever, only this time, it was towards some of them rather than the entire Hidden Leaf village. When the Woofoo Alliance was banished into his realm, Falco and his small group of Pyromancers, Zuko and Kimiko, arrived in the Hidden Leaf village, where they met Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura, already having suffered through so much hatred and belittlement. While Zuko and Kimiko developed strong bonds with Naruto and Sakura respectively, Falco developed a bond with Sasuke, which helped to inspire to him have something worth fighting for. After the Woofoo Alliance reunited, they were able to leave the realm but promised their new friends of that realm that they will return to save them from their endless torment, thus continuing to give Sasuke renewed hope. During the second part of US3, the Woofoo Alliance returned to Sasuke's realm to fulfill their promise. During the time that Sasuke spent waiting, he was kept away from his abusers by his and his friends' mentors. As they were kept safe, Sasuke was given a chance to reconnect with his classmates and rekindle his relationships with each of them. By the time that the Woofoo Alliance returned, he was able to gain enough compassion and faith to stand by them without any conflicts. When he reverted to his Genin form, he became powerful enough to fight along side the Woofoo Alliance and became Falco's shinobi partner in the alliance. Legends of the Multi-Universe: Darkmageddon sasuke 1.jpeg sasuke 2.jpg sasuke 3.jpg Sasuke_3.jpg sasuke 4.jpg sasuke 5.png sasuke 6.jpg sasuke 7.jpg sasuke.jpg Sasuke_susanoo.jpg The Trivenge.png|"Kishin Asura Sasuke Uchiha and Cesare Borgia" Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters from the Naruto Universe Category:Humans Category:Sibling Category:Martial Artists Category:The Anime Empire Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Yuri Lowenthal Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Type III Anti Heroes Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Reformed Villains Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Characters who lost their family Category:Chakra Users Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Heroes Category:Fallen Hero Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon Category:Animated characters Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Orphans Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Members of the Woofoo Alliance Category:Acolytes of the Mystics Category:Characters hated by Rengoku18